


Space. It's so... Beautiful.

by Gale (justawindydeer)



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Astronauts, Death, Egoplier, Fluff, Gore, Hope, M/M, Other, Swearing, crashes, creature - Freeform, dont read it lol, draft, i bash hope a lot, its just in the beginning, just for myself to enjoy, lol, mark/arin, mostly a septiplier fic, not a massive amount of bangiplier, parts could be viewed as, space, space entites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawindydeer/pseuds/Gale
Summary: My father always wanted me to be an engineer. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I had followed along with his plans. Maybe I would have gone to college and held a steady job afterwards, or maybe I would have even dropped out and pursued a different career. YouTube was always a hobby of mine.I could have been an engineer. But my life turned away from that path. I think that it would have in all alternate versions of myself. So instead of telling you, the reader, about all the what-could-have-beens, I'll tell you about what did happen.AKA Mark sucks at being an astronaut and space!Jack has to save his sorry ass





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a draft dont read it or you'll be pretty dissatisfied lol

10

'This is it. This is the big moment I've been waiting my whole life for.'

9

'I'm finally getting to go to space!'

8

'Weeks and weeks of preparation and getting into the best shape I can,'

7

'And now its just mere seconds till we take off!'

6

I turn to my cartographer and best friend, Ryan, and grin stupidly.

5

He grins back.

4

"Excited?" he asks.

3

"Like you wouldn't believe!" I say.

2

My heart starts pounding as we reach the final number.

1

And then with a large blast of energy we're taking off for my very first mission!


	2. Part 2

When we reach the last layer of atmosphere, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"We made it!" breathes Ryan.

"Yeah... we made it!!" I whoop excitedly.

The rest of the crew cheers with me. Dan, behind me, my botanist and the man who will be providing us all with fresh food, let out a loud, "Fuck yeah!"

Arin, the technician, and the guy who sits next to him, punches him in the arm and though big smiles jokingly yells, "Watch your fucking mouth, man!"

I flip a few switches as I set the ship to have gravity and announce through my hand, "Kkksh! Alright everyone, this is your Captain speaking, you're now free to move about the cabin. Watch out for roaming space-dorks. I've been getting reports of several wandering about the area. Kkksh! Over and out!"

"That's planes, not rockets, you space-dork!" Ryan says. "And besides, we're all just excited."

"We should throw a party!" Exclaims Dan.

"Aw shit dude! I totally forgot the celebratory 'We didn't die during take-off cake!' Oh well!" Arin jests back, mockingly shrugging.

I laugh one more time as everyone unbuckles to get settled in for the long journey ahead of us and I turn back to the controls to keep the ship going.


	3. Part 3

As I locked the ship into autopilot I decided to take a break from my duties to see if everyone had set up nicely. I wandered through the halls, passing by my unpacked room, where everything was stuck with Velcro pouches to the walls. I would deal with that later.

Arin's room was right next to mine, so I stopped by there next. I lightly rapped on his door and after getting a muffled, "Come in!" from the occupant, opened it and stepped in.

I see Arin pulling pouches from his wall and sorting through their contents. He's rearranging the ones that will stay on the wall, and placing the empty ones back in a neat, ordered square on the bottom left corner. He looks up to see me, and grins.

"Hey man! Whatcha doing? Shouldn't you be keeping us from crashing?"

"I've got it on Autopilot for now. I just wanted to check to see if everyone's working the situation out. You were just the first room on the path."

"And here I thought I was you're favorite!"

"C'mon Arin, you know the sweet Daniel is my favorite!" I say, only half-joking.

"If I can't have you-" Arin melodramatically narrates, pulling something out of the pouch he'd been searching through,"-then no one can!" He lunges at me at stabs at my chest with the back end of his toothbrush.

I gasp, clutching at my heart -where he had jabbed at- and cry out,

"No! I was too young! I... am so sorry... my sweet Daniel..." and I pretend to keel over on the floor. 

Arin drops his toothbrush, and gets down next to me.

"Oh no! What have I done? Now who will pilot our ship away from certain doom?"

"Not me." I say, struggling to not giggle.

"Ah! The corpse! It speaks!"

"Damn right I do! And you know what else? I've come back for revenge! RRAH!"

I wrap my arms around him laughing and pulling him to the floor with me.

"Anyways, I should probably go check in with the others."

"Arin gets up and rubs at his neck.

"Right. I won't keep you from your duties. See ya aroud, Mark." 

I get up as well and give him a short wave as I leave the room to head to my next crew mate.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this was really short oops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I meant for this to longer but I'll be honest, i dont know much about Ryan and I had no inspiration so take what you can get lmao Anyways, the chapter w/Danny will be long enough to make up for this one

Ryan was the next member to visit, so I head off in the direction of his room.

I knock on it a couple times, and crack it open.

"Ryan?" I ask the dark room that sits before me. I hear a light -and I use the word light, well, lightly- snoring coming from the right of the room. I grin, seeing the perfect opportunity for something with intentions just a little on the devious side of the spectrum. I quietly tip-toe into the room, shutting the door behind me. Pitch blackness envelops my senses.

Listening to make sure he hasn't woken up yet, I creep up to where I know his bed is. I slowly reach over his bed ready to pounce when _whack!_ he rolls over and his arm hits me directly in the face. I hiss out a curse in pain and glance back at Ryan. Surprisingly, he hasn't woken up yet. I high-tail it out of there before he has the chance to damage my pride again.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny

lol this isnt done yet either but I'm actually really looking forwatd to writing this part theres gon be so much of the fluffs n shit

man i love me some bangiplier


	6. Part 6

I groan and press my hands to my head. I have a pounding headache, but I can't seem to remember how I got it. I roll over and reach for some Tylenol off the nightstand. My hand comes in contact with cold, hard metal.

I sit up too fast and the room spins as I remember what happened. I was piloting and we hit a asteroid. The ship was falling apart where it had torn, and metal had been falling off in pieces everywhere. Things were getting sucked out along with our precious supply of limited air. We all tried to get into escape pods but we didn't have enough time for everyone to make it... Arin had been sucked out into space. 

Ryan had been crushed by a chunk of twisted metal. He had shoved Dan out the way and sacrificed himself. But Dan still got hit on the side of his head and knocked out. I managed to drag him into the pod with me before I shot us off into the vast vacuum of space.

I look over at a passed out Danny. At least... I hope he is. Not that I've had much luck with hope.

There's a pool of blood under his head.

"Danny..." I shove him in the side. "Danny you have to wake up..."

I feel tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. I furiously blink them away and try to get him up again.

"Dan, please! You can't-" I choke off mid-sentence. I swallow and steady myself. "You can't leave me here all alone!" 

No response.

I press my ear to his chest. I can still faintly hear his heart beating. Thank any gods out there!

I tilt his head so I can check to see how bad the damage is. His hair is matted with blood; no longer the poofy mess I've become accustomed to. I tuck it out of the way the best I can.

I suck in a sharp breath through my teeth.

Underneath is nightmarish. His scalp has been painted with bright purple bruises, and a massive gash is displaying his skull for all to see.

I swear for a lack of words.

"Okay think Mark. What were you told to do in a situation like this?"

I tore off the bottom of my shirt and ripped it into several strips. I tightly wrapped them around the injury and tied them off, making sure plenty of pressure was kept. 

I sit on the other side of the meager space and pull my knees up to my chest to wait till my inevitable death.

Then all that's left to do is wait.

And...

 

Hope.


	7. Part 7

Three and a half months later and we've successfully reached the outskirts of the asteroid belt. And as captain, it was my job to maneuver us safely though the deadly zone.

"Alright men, this is where I find out if you truly trust me or not." I say, to my watching crew.

"Nah man I've been trying to find an excuse to bail for the past three weeks." Danny says.

"Dude you're not helping! I, for one, don't want to die to giant fucking space rock." Arin banters.

I readjust my sweaty palms on the controls as we head into the massive wave of rock. Just one large collision and we'd be space toast.

'Alright Mark. You've had plenty of practice doing this exact thing back in training on Earth. Except now the lives of three other people are depending on your skills. Steel yourself Mark! Panicking would not be a good thing to do in this situation.'

We all sit in silence as we wait in huddled anticipation. The small sounds of minuscule debris on the hull almost sound like the soft pitter-patter of rain. Just avoid the lightning and we'll get along just fine.

I shift in my seat just slightly as I change our direction so won't smash face-first into the deadly asteroid hurling towards us. We narrowly scrape past, and you can hear the sighs of relief. They don't last for long as an enormous boulder was hiding behind it.

"Shit!" I curse under my breath. 

I veer the ship to the left and gun it. I can already tell it won't be enough... But I have to hope.

I hear the painfully loud sounds of metal-on-rock and wince. A steady hissing sound breaks out from behind us. 

A wide-eyed team knows exactly what this means.

It means hope wasn't enough.

It means we are all doomed.

It means I failed my mission.

And now we have to suffer the consequences.


	8. Part 8

An undeterminable amount of time passes when Danny starts to stir.

I look up at him from where I've curled up.

"Danny!" I shout. "Man I can't tell you how glad I am too see you awake!"

He groggily rubs his eyes and groans, pressing his palms to his head.

"Ugh... Why do I feel so..." he trails off. "Oh."

"Ryan pushed you out of the way. He saved you at his own expense. But your head still got banged up pretty bad."

"And Arin..."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Mark... we're gonna die out here, aren't we?"

I avoid his question by shifting my eyes to the metal floor next to him. But that's all the answer he needs.

He starts crying, a soft whimpering cry, the kind of cry you don't immediately notice unless you know it's coming. The miserable cry that happens when you've completely given up.

I crawl over to him and he lies down in my lap. I comfort him by petting his head, careful to avoid the wound.

After a while of sitting like this, and Danny's tears have all but dried up, he lifts his head out of my lap. I pull my hand away from and out of his hair and look down at him, kissing his slowly healing cut.

"Are you..." I struggle for words. "Are you feeling a bit better...? I know we're still in pretty grim shape, and things seem bleak, but we'll find a way out of this. I'm sure we will..." I pause, thinking about the sacrifices made by my other teammates.

"We have to! For... for Arin, and for Ryan."

Dan sits up and nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah... maybe you're right. Maybe... maybe we can contact someone and ask for a rescue crew... maybe we could turn the shuttle around and make it back to Earth?" He says, struggling, like he's trying to convince himself that there's still hope.

Hope of survival.


End file.
